theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deena
Deena was a young woman that worked mostly as a car thief. Deena was first working with Ricardo before being arrested. She later started working allegedly as a car broker with Bill, but in reality they were dealing with stolen cars. Before Season 1 Deena had charges of shoplifting, assault, and car theft. She also had a relationship with a French guy called Freddie. Season 1 Deena was being helped into the car stealing business by Ricardo. To prove herself, she stole a Lincoln Navigator from Shane Vendrell not knowing that he had bags of stolen cocaine in it. After she stole it, she contacted her boyfriend, Freddie, to give him the guns that were in the truck so he could sell them at his pawn shop. Freddie also took the cocaine from the truck for him. While Ricardo gave Vic Mackey the information about Deena, she was arrested by Danny Sofer and Julien Lowe. As she was arrested, she faked a story about having an abusive father and having to pick her little brother. However, Danny assured her they knew the car was stolen. After Julien called it in, Captain David Aceveda arrived and took Deena to the Barn. Aceveda started interrogating her and asked her about the cocaine. She assured him it was safe and Aceveda told her that if she told him where it was, he would make the car theft charges go away. However, Deena asked for the deal in writing and signed by the District Attorney. After Julien Lowe testified against Vic Mackey for stealing the cocaine, Deena was brought back in to testify again. Captain David Aceveda met with her in the interrogation to tell her how to proceed during her testimony with IAD Agent Frances Housely. Deena started flirting with Aceveda, telling him that since her boyfriend had died from an overdose, she was available. However, Aceveda rejected her. She later testified to Housely of how she found the drugs in the back of the car. Season 3 Deena had been in contact with Crazyhouse and Danielle Riggs, who were trying to get rid of a stolen Mercedes Benz. When she heard that Edixon was looking to buy one, she went to his shop. As she was talking with him, the Strike Team came in and arrested her. She was taken to the Barn and was interrogated by Captain David Aceveda and Claudette Wyms. As she went into the interrogation room, she flirted with Aceveda, who rebuked her. She then denied having seen Crazyhouse and Danielle saying that she only talked with them on the phone. She also denied knowing that the car was stolen, but said that she had been careful in keeping it clean. She then bargained an immunity deal for she and her boss with Aceveda, and was released. She then returned with Bill planning to sell Crazyhouse a new car to get out of town. However, the Strike Team captured her again and used her to get to Crazyhouse. After they met in a market, Crazyhouse noticed they were being followed and took out a gun. Deena and Bill were taken out of the market before anything happened. Appearances Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 1 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 7 characters